


Planet Dougal

by FallenShadow950



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, New Planet, This'll be great i promise, ill add more tags later, unknown creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenShadow950/pseuds/FallenShadow950
Summary: In Irish the meaning of the name Dougal is: From the Gaelic dubhgall, meaning dark strangerHello everyone who stumbled across this!I will probably only update once a month, maybe less.These are the stories of creatures from another planet. They are interesting too, you know.





	1. Prolouge

A girl is crying in her room because her mother died. She looks out the window with tear stained eyes and notices something strange. A glowing orb about the size of her head. As she looked on in confusion, the orb brightened until it consumed everything else and she could only see it.

A child cries for its mom from the side of the street. She won't come, but another does. A woman with a cloak concealing their features takes the child to her home. When the kid gets older, she teaches it her ways.

An old man who can read minds reaches his last breath with his grandson next to him. Right before he dies, he passes his power onto the young boy, leaving him with a new power and his grandfather dead in his arms.

But that's just on Earth.

In another universe, in another galaxy, on another planet, there are more stories to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

The first species we will see are almost exactly like humans except for a few notable differences. The first is the spores. They have patches of spores all over their body and they create a toxic poison when the creature was frightened.  
Another difference is the arms. Their arms are almost as long as their whole body, helping them reach far distances and climb easier.  
They also have a long tongue, which acts as the nose and can detect smells better than a dog. Their ears are different as well, long and triangular like a cat so they can hear better.  
The last trait that some may or may not have, is horns. If they have them, they point straight up with a sharp tip.  
They do have sexes, however, having a female-like sex and a male-like sex, the females having a milk producing organ and naturally longer hair and the males having a reproductive organ and longer arms.  
The creatures with horns are viewed as better than ones without, so the ones with no horns are forced into a life of servitude. If you disobeyed the horned, you were punished. Punishment for the unhorned was harsh. They were killed for the smallest mistake.  
None of the unhorned liked this, but only one protested during the entire time this law was established. Her name was Lileth. She managed to escape the cell she was put into for disobeying orders and was currently fleeing into the darkest part of the forest surrounding her village.  
She paid no mind to the sounds of unknown creatures in the forest, as the only thing on her mind was the executioners chasing her. After a while, through her heaving breaths, she noticed that the other pairs of footsteps fell away. The others lost her.  
Her pace slowed to a stagger as she continued forward, hoping to find a safe place for the night. Her spores would likely keep away most creatures with mal-intent.  
After a while, she found a hole under a tree-like plant were she could crawl into the hollow middle. As she huddled up in the hole, conserving warmth, her breathing slowed and she fell into an unrestful sleep.

The heart of a creature unknown to this planet beats on, alone, as the source lost it long ago. Something deep within glows, making the heart emit a light that brightens the area around it, showing that the ground it is on is rotten and black.

The next species we will see is called a derrid. They are usually hostile creatures and are about twelve feet tall, the height of two full grown men. Currently, two are in a battle. The creatures twin tails whip around, aggravated. It's bat-like wings unfolded, and though they were injured to the point where they could not fly, it made the beast look larger and more intimidating. Its claw-like feet grip the ground as it crouches, ready to pounce.  
It stares into the black eyes of another of its kind. Its ears, similar to a bat as well, twitch, taking in the slightest sounds. Many more of these creatures sit by the side, waiting for the battle to commence.  
A low-ranking had challenged the highest, the leader. If the low-ranking won, it would replace the leader, who would, in turn, be exiled. If the leader won, they would likely kill the other in anger.  
The current leader was brutal to the others, making them do everything and attacking them to a debilitating length if they didn't obey it. The lower one knew that this rule would continue until the leader died naturally, for the others would be too scared to challenge. Even if the lower lost, others would find the courage to challenge the ruler and end the tyranny.  
The lower examined the other, noticing that they were favoring their front left leg. Likely an old wound. It also would be easier to defeat the leader than many thought, because they never did anything for themself. They just layed in their den, having everything brought to them, they lost their skill.  
As the lower was noting this, the leader suddenly lunged forward and scratched at the others eye with their front right leg. Luckily, the lower had fine tuned reflexes and launched back, only getting a small scratch.  
They growled and narrowed their eyes, only standing still for a moment before retaliating and jumping forward and attacking the favored limb of the other. They held on to the other strongly, breaking through the skin of the leg.  
The leader roared, scaring the spectators back, and attempted to shake the other off. The lower managed to hold on for a moment but then flew off. They quickly got up, not wanting to be caught on their back, and panted heavily.  
The leader was not able to put any weight on their leg as the attack had reopened an old wound, so they couldn't attack without falling over. They knew the fight was over and fell into a bow, which meant it forfeited. The lower was kinder than the leader would have been to them, and sat down, agreeing to end the fight without further harming the other.  
As the now defeated leader struggled up, the watchers fell on them, driving them out of the tribe. The new leader stood and watched, prepared for their new rein. They would not be like the previous leader.

From the tallest tree, on the highest branch, an owl as large as ten men watches. One eye with a triangle over it scans the world, while the other eye, permanently shut, looks into the future. It sees a shadowy figure, constantly transforming. "Whooo, Whoooo", it cries out into the night. No one can hear it, and no one answers its question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOoh, spoopy


End file.
